The Keys To Light
by World of Waffle
Summary: 3 students all starting their new school in Odaiba are suddenly mixed in a world of Digital monsters. BUT even with all the exciting adventures they must stop an evil... and find the keys to bring back the Light...


The Keys of Light

**_ Piano: Sign (Full Version) _**

Disclaimer: I don't own any of these characters only the company owns digimon I only own my three characters.

Light shines down on a figure walking in the streets, in the rain. The figure stops and looks into the cloudy sky. Meanwhile it shows another figure, a female in her room playing a game on the computer .It makes a close look on the screen **DIGIMON. ** Next it shows another boy smaller than the other two characters shown. He's looking out the window only to have his face to be covered in darkness.

_I realize the screaming pain... Hearing loud in my brain... But I'm going straight ahead with the scar..._

**Keyoflight**

**Presents**

**The Keys of Light**

"Nin, Wake up!""Alright MOM!" Hi my name's Nin. Yeah probably wondering why my name's Nin right? Well…. "Nin Surabi I'll ground you if you don't get to the bus stop on time!" woops gotta go!

(****Note: Nin is the female)

"Hakato good luck on your first day of school!", "Thanks mom…" the little boy replied walking to his bus stop. My name's Hakato kintaski ~third Grade. Oh looks like two other kids are at my bus stop…

(****Note: Nin is in 6 grade)

Looks like there are two people on my stop, one chick and one third grader kid."Hi, my name's Nin." The girl asks me "Mine's Ven" I replied. "What's your name?" Nin asked the boy behind me. I could tell he was shy when he said "H-Hakato". "Hi Hakato", I say, "I'm Ven, Ven Masturi", "And I'm Nin!" And that's when we became friends all three of us.

(****Note: Ven is a 6 Grader too)

Note: For now we will now stick to our digidested:

"Yo, T.K (OMG Davis got T.K's name right) have you seen the three new kids?" Davis said to TK,"Yeah that Ven kid is cool, but I haven't met the other two", "Hakato and I have lots in common" Cody said walking up to them. Soon the bell ranged and everyone went to their classes.

(***************************************************************)

Nin's POV: Well I never knew that schools in Odaiba are ok I mean we don't wear any embarrassing uniforms…

"Hi, I bet you're the new girl: D", a girl with glasses walked up to me. "I'm Yolei!" the girl said, "I'm Nin" I Reply. "Oh, I like you to meet my other friend, Kairi!" A girl in pink came along," Hiya ^_^. Say I know let's show Nin round the school." "Okay" I answered.

(******************************************************************************)

After School: Ven was walking to the computer lab to look at some 'stuff' until he saw Hakato and Nin in front of the door."Hey guys!", "Ven? Oh hey." Nin said back. "What are you guys doing here?" Ven asked, "Well…." Hakato stated until all three of them heard a yell…

"Digi-port open!", "Digi…port?" Nin said looking at the door. "Isn't that a game?" Hakato asked.

"Davis shut up before someone hears us!" {That voice was Yolei} Nin thought. "All right let's go in" Ven said. BOOM! Ven rammed into the door opening it. {IDIOT, this is school property -_-} Nin thought to herself. "Davis!" "VEN!" Everybody just stared…. "What are you doing here?" they all said at the same time. Nin, Hakato and Ven stared at Davis's digivice. "O_O… OmG IT is REAL" Nin said in astonishment, Hakato looks at five small little 'animals' on the ground. "Digimon?" Hakato stares, "But isn't that just a game for the PC?" Ven asked his face in shock. "Uh…" Davis said, "I guess we have to tell them" Izzy said standing up from the chair.

(******************************************************************************)

"And to think it was a game" Nin said once Izzy told them everything. All of a sudden a bright flash appeared from the computer screen. "Hello? ~ Can- someone hear me?" a voice cried out. "Who's there?" Tk asks. "I- have no time- the keys!-The 4 bearers of the keys- help- Nooooo!—"The voice was cut off as the digidested hear a scream. "Wha-what's going on?" Izzy said. Nin shaken up hearing someone OR something being murdered. "He said something about keys to Light…", "Yeah" Hakato said. " So… what is that?" Ven asked. All three were looking at the Digidestend.

**END CHAPTER 1**

Key: Whoa: D never thought I can actually make a fanficton .


End file.
